Bound By Music
by Antoinette-Anthenat
Summary: "We are bound by our love of music. But I believe there is no such thing as coincidence. All there is, is fate. I Love You."   "You're hurt! You're..."  TamakixOC


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB! OR BROKEN BY LIFEHOUSE, OR UPSIDE DOWN BY JACK JOHNSON, OR IF I DIE YOUNG BY THE BAND PERRY! ENJOY! ;)**

Miku P.O.V

I walked down the halls of Ouran Academy, a highschool for the filthy rich.

Am I rich?

I wish.

At the beggining of that sentence there was an implied scoff.

Hope you didn't miss it.

Back on topic...

I had my guitar case hanging on my shoulder with my guitar in it. I love love love my guitar!

It's really nice, actually.

It's black and has some white on it. It looks like an electric and sounds like one.

That is when it's plugged into an amp.

If it's not it sounds just like an acoustic.

It's 2-in-1 guitar.

My sister has a drum set. My sister's name is Alyssa.

Our music is our lives, practically.

"Hmm...where can I go?" I asked quietly, trying to find a place to practice.

I walked down a hallway passing music rooms 1,2, and 3.

Next to #3 I found a #4.

I opened the doors and it was abondoned.

"Sweet!" I said and rushed in there. In there were 3 tables, and 4 chairs at each table.

I grabbed a chair and pulled it to the front of the room.

And I did what I do best.

I played.

_"Who's to say What's impossible?_  
><em>Well they forgot This world keeps spinning.<em>  
><em>And with each new day I can feel a change in everything.<em>  
><em>And as the surface breaks reflections fade.<em>  
><em>But in some ways they remain the same.<em>  
><em>And as my mind begins to spread its wings There's no stopping curiosity.<em>

_I want to turn the whole thing upside down._  
><em>I'll find the things they say just can't be found.<em>  
><em>I'll share this love I find with everyone.<em>  
><em>We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs.<em>  
><em>I don't want this feeling to go away.<em>

_Who's to say,_  
><em>I can't do everything?<em>  
><em>Well I can try.<em>  
><em>And as I roll along I begin to find Things aren't always just what they seem.<em>

_I want to turn the whole thing upside down._  
><em>I'll find the things they say just can't be found.<em>  
><em>I'll share this love I find with everyone.<em>  
><em>We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs.<em>  
><em>This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste,<em>  
><em>Well it all keeps spinning spinning round and round and,<em>

_Upside down._  
><em>Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found?<em>  
><em>I don't want this feeling to go away.<em>

_Please don't go away._  
><em>Please don't go away.<em>  
><em>Please don't go away.<em>  
><em>Is this how it's supposed to be?<em>  
><em>Is this how it's supposed to be?"<em>

I let a breath out.

"Whooo!" I cheered "I did it! Sweet. I should just practice a few other things..." I said to myself.

I shuffled throught my case looking for my music.

I grabbed a binder with the words "Music is Life. The World Needs Believers And The Future Need Dreamers" on it.

I opened it up and found all my sheet music in it's on little pocket. "Aww, crap," I said "I don't have my amp. Damn it. Umm...I'll just do it acoustic style."

I put the binder back and just started up again.

"_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight. _

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time._

_And I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts._

_ I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out._

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing with a broken heart that's still beating._

_ In the pain, there is healing In your name I find meaning._

_ So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on I'm barely holdin' on to you._

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head._

_ I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead. _

_And I still see your reflection inside of my eyes._

_ That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life._

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing with a broken heart that's still beating._

_ In the pain (in the pain), is there healing. _

_In your name (in your name) I find meaning._

_ So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm hangin' on another day just to see what you throw my way._

_ And I'm hanging on to the words you say you said that I will be OK._

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone._

_ I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home._

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing with a broken heart that's still beating._

_ In the pain(In the pain) there is healing._

_ In your name I find meaning So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),_  
><em>I'm barely holdin' on to you.<em>

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),_  
><em>I'm barely holdin' on to you."<em>

"Okay now the next one!" I said.

_"If I die young, bury me in satin._

_ Lay me down on a bed of roses._

_ Sink me in the river, at dawn. _

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh._

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother._

_ She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors._

_Oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no ._

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby._

_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time._

_If I die young, bury me in satin._

_ Lay me down on a bed of roses._

_ Sink me in the river at dawn._

_ Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom._

_ I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_  
><em>I've never known the lovin' of a man.<em>

_ But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,_  
><em>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever.<em>

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life, well,_  
><em>I've had just enough time.<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls. _

_What I never did is done._

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar They're worth so much more after I'm a goner._

_ And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin._

_ Lay me down on a bed of roses._

_ Sink me in the river at dawn._

_ Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)_

_Go with peace and love Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket _

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh._

_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time._

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls."_

I sighed and relaxed myself just because I could.

"Okay Kyoya! I'll go get some!" I heard a voice from outside the door.

A tall pale blonde boy with the most beautiful eyes in the world.

They were like a violet blue.

He was wearing a school uniform.

"Hello there!" he said.  
>He startled me and I fell off my chair.<p>

_Thankfully,_ my butt hit the floor insted of my guitar.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." I said.

The boy came over to me and helped me up and held me close.

My first thought was _'Oh my god he's just like Mark from Grey's Anatomy! He's a man-wh*re!'._

But That thought ended because it's not right to put tags on people without even knowing their name.

"My princess," he said, his voice was as soft as velvet "I'm sorry if I scared you. Are you okay?"

"I've had worse than that..." I said quietly and truthfully.

"How about I take you to my club. You'd like it." he said.

"But I know nothing about you and you know nothing about me." I said.

"Well you play guitar and sing and play piano." He said.

"How did you know that...?" I asked.

"Your fingers. And your eyes. And your voice." he explained.

"But I don't even know your name." I said.

"I'm Tamaki Souh. Aren't you the other scholar student aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm Miku Rendeki, 1st year. Aren't you a 2nd year?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well now that we know eachother, let's go!" He said and pulled me to music room 3 where when you opened the doors, you saw rose petals.


End file.
